Como Escoger a tu Dragon
by Nabajandra
Summary: Dos Amigos de infancia Se reencuentran, Una joven que nació en Berk debe irse cuando solo es un bebe, al volver Las cosas en la isla an cambiado demasiado, Con el fin de la Guerra ella se obsesiona con los dragones, Conoce a los Jinetes, ¿que nuevas aventuras trae con ella? ¿como viven nuestros jinetes años después de la guerra? - HTTYD no me pertenece-


**Antes del fanfic lee las siguientes advertencias:**

**Httyd no me pertenecen, solo creo historias paralelas a partir de esto. Esta es La historia de un Oc, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás personajes sean de menor importancia, todo lo contrario, juegan un rol sumamente importante.**

**HicuppxAstrid – El resto de las parejas son un secreto hasta próximos capítulos :) **

El día empezó temprano, más de lo normal, ella sentía como vikingos corrían de un lado para otro, se saludaba, gritaba un par de cosas, tomaban objetos valiosos y se apuraba para llegar al puerto. El mercader acababa de llegar.

La chica de cabello enmarañado salió de la cama, se restregó lo ojos, sin ninguna gana de despertar, pero tenía que hacerlo por que pronto su madre abriría la puerta buscándola, así que se vistió, cepilló su cabello que era imposible de controlar, la hasta los hombros, era de un tono café rojizo, su ojos cafés más oscuros y su piel ni siquiera era total mente pálida como el resto de los vikingos, ni siquiera era lo suficiente alta para sus 17 años.

Hace dos años que esta joven había vuelto a Berk, una isla que estuvo en constante lucha con dragones, ella también los odio, al fin y al cabo era una guerra que duro años, que paso de ser la guerra de sus padre a la guerra de ellos, por ello comenzó a entrenarse como todos los niños que ansiaban cortar la cabeza de un Nadder y ser parte del clan, pero un día la guerra seso, ella no supo que la guerra de su isla había terminado, porque ella estuvo años fuera de Berk, desde que era un bebé y solo hace dos años ella volvió. Repentinamente la lucha acabo, gracias a un niño, que creía que los dragones no eran malos y en realidad estaba en lo cierto, un niño que creía que los vikingos eran tan asesinos como los dragones. Desde ese entonces , cuando la "dragona reina" callo, ella cambio su opinión acerca de las lagartijas gigantes, al igual que todos el resto del pueblo descubrió que no eran malos, que eran alucinantes criaturas, luchadores innatos, tan curiosos como sobreprotectores, simplemente, se volvieron parte de su vida.

Era más extraño que nadie la conociera en realidad, la habían visto un par de veces, quizás habían escuchado su voz común en un saludo cordial y fugaz. Los vikingos era tan buenos rumoreando como luchando, así que todo el mundo sabía que Verdandi tenía una hija, que había nacido en la misma época que el hijo del jefe, Hiccup. Que hasta se conocieron cuando solo fueron unos bebes, pero por cosas del mal destino, se olvidaron.

Ella solo prefería quedarse en casa, salía de vez en cuando, hacia diligencias, ayudaba a su madre y abuela, o se refugiaba en el bosque a entrenar. Muchos decían que si esa niña no respiraba un poco de aire fresco terminaría tan loca como Dagur, un antiguo enemigo de la isla. O simplemente moría sola. Por eso odiaba salir, cada vez que lo hacía a la luz del sol, escuchaba como a sus espaldas unos viejos decían y criticaba lo que era bueno para ella.

Ella no era una persona mala, tenía poca paciencia, era bruta, y amaba discutir, pero eso era normal en un vikingo, todos eran iguales. Quizás algún día saldría y diría borrón y cuenta nueva, y saldría a conocer. Por ahora solo tenía las noches para refugiarse bajo la luz de la luna.

Antes de bajar y saludar a su familia, se ponía en su ventana, como era de esperarse vio como el hermoso dragón negro de Hiccup alzó el vuelo, seguido de un grupo de coloridos dragones más. Todas las mañanas los veía como recorrían la isla y sus alrededores, avecen no volvían hasta muy tarde, quizás algo extraños paso, y otras volvían tan temprano que el sol ni siquiera quería calentar las frías mañanas. Últimamente la isla estaba muy aburrida así que los jóvenes temprano volvían.

Deseaba volar el un dragón suyo, subir hasta las nubes, ver su reflejo en las aguas encrespadas, Volar en los atardeceres y ver las estrellas brillar con más fuerza. Su había enamorado profundamente de las criaturas escamosas, pero ella no tenía un dragón, no totalmente suyo, porque en su casa Vivian dos especies increíbles, teníamos al dragón de su madre Verdandi, un Nadder de tonos rojo sangre y amarillo, parecía temible y brutal, pero no era así, era un dragón "serio" por así decirlo, se recostaba al lado de Verdandi, y no perdía la vista de ella cuando hablaba, era muy sobreprotector. Había noches en que salía con su hija, la acompañaba a entrenar, y luego se devolvían juntos a casa, el se recostaba a orillas de su cama, y hacían como que nada hubiera pasado. Era el secreto que RedSky tenía con la joven.

El otro era un terrible terror de poca edad, ella era la regalona de la casa, pero tenía algo que molestaba a los invitados y algunas veces la misma familia, era solo una niña, correteaba a todo el que entrara, mordía o quemaba las botas, mordía a los dragones más grandes. Realmente era una molestia, peor por lo menos no era así todo el tiempo. Se podía llegar a querer a Camomila con el tiempo y cuando te dedicas a conocerla bien.

La joven tomo algunos mechones de cabellos y los trenzo, le gustaba hacerlo. Termino su arreglo justo a tiempo cuando el grupo de jinetes aterrizo, cada uno tomo un camino distinto justo después de compartir un par de palabras. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su familia preparando el desayuno.

Su madre preparaba aguas con hierbas, la mujer de cabello negro y largas trenzas era conocida como una persona con que no debías meterte, en compañía de su anciana madre, una mujer robusta, sus firmes trenzas estaban salpicadas de tonos plateados, y a diferencia de las otras dos féminas en la habitación ella había tenido unos hermosos ojos verde y miel, que ahora sus tonos eran opacados por las capas blancas de sus ojos, no estaba ciega, pero su vista no era su punto fuerte.

-¡Cariño! Qué bueno que estas despiertas, ¿puedes ir con el mercader, darle este paquete y pedirle que te de una de sus mejores pieles? – dijo la mujer mientras le mostraba el paquete sobre la mesa – ¡apresúrate!, ¡Cualquiera se las puede llevar antes que tú!

En unos momentos de puso los guantes y sus grandes botas, tomo el paquete y salió con paso apurado donde el mercader. Subió al barco, hiso lo que su madre le pidió, entrego el paquete y le pidió las pieles al hombre, él le entrego una unas cuantas que tenía en la parte trasera del barco. Aquel hombre que poco le agradaba trato de explicarle que esas pieles eran de un ser muy difícil de encontrar, que había viajado quilómetros y quilómetros en busca de esas maravillas, por poco eran de un animal extinto. Para ella lucían exactamente como pieles de oso pardo. Antes de que empezara a contarle sobre sus infinidades de viajes, dijo que su madre la esperaba, se disculpo y prometió que para la otra terminaría de oír la historia.

Solo corrió hasta que perdió de vista el barco, y se fijo en lo antes había pasado por alto por el apuro, los grandes animales que llenaban la ciudad, Dragones.

¿Porque nunca se había decidido por uno?, las razones no faltaban, nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia que marcara su vida, ningún lazo, nada que la uniera totalmente a algún dragón. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, distraída miraba los techos de las casas como los dragones descansaban, caminaba por costumbre, en cualquier momento alguien igual de distraído chocaría con ella.

Así fue como quedo tropezó con la cola de un dragón y callo de bruces, las pieles volaron por doquier , una voz le pregunto se estaba bien algo alterado, cuando la joven levanto la vista una mano le ofreció ayuda, era el hijo del jefe, Hiccup, el dragón dueño de la cola con la que había caído era nada menos que Toothless, el dragón mas hermoso a su parecer, tomo la mano del joven y de un salto estaba de pie de nuevo, sacudió su ropa y con ayuda de Hiccup recogió las pieles.

-Lo siento mucho – comenzó a disculparse el joven, pero antes de que siguiera la chica lo interrumpió

-No te preocupes, era yo la que andaba distraída, pero dime ¿no le paso nada a esta preciosura? – dijo acariciando la cabeza del dragón, el recibió los cariños como si hubiera sido un simple gato gordo. El extraño ruido le recordaba a un ronroneo, parecía que le agradaban sus caricias.

-Parece que está bien – dijo sonriendo ante la reacción de su amigo - parece que te agradan los dragones, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - ella insistió en que no hacía falta tanta ayuda, ¡ni que fuera una niña pequeña! Pero cambio rotundamente de opinión cuando el joven se subió al dragón negro y le extendió la mano, para que subiera junto a él.

-¿Volando?

-Claro – la euforia no podía con ella, trato de disimularla lo más que pudo, no quería causar mala impresión por lo menos. Sujeto con fuerza las pieles del bolso que colgaba del dragón con la insignia de Berk, se subió su lomo, detrás de Hiccup y se afirmo de las costuras de la camisa verde del jinete. El dragón ascendió rápidamente, esto era increíble, pensó, ¿porque nunca lo había hecho antes? Cuando el dragón dejo de subir y se mantuvo estable ella levanto los brazos y comenzó a reír, esos animales eran asombrosos, sentía que podía rozar las nubes, que todo era más pequeño a sus pies.

-ESTO ES INCREIBLEEEE! – grito como si nadie la escuchara, nunca pensó que el oído del jinete casi reventó. Hiccup no evito reírse, vagos recuerdos le traía la chica, de aquellos primeros intentos de Volar con un furia nocturna, de pronto aquel entusiasmo le trajo una sorpresiva idea. Era alguien amante por los dragones, nueva, que parecía no caer mal, por lo menos a él le había agradado mucho la chica, quizás si…

- Es esa, donde está el Nadder rojo en el techo- su plan fue interrumpido por la voz.

El dragón aterrizo y del la joven salto, corrió a dejar las pieles a orillas de su casa y volvió rápidamente para acariciar al hermoso dragón negro, que recibió a gustos su caricias nuevamente, cuando dejo de rascarle le acaricio la cabeza dándole las gracia y Toothless en un pequeño descuido de la chica le dio un gran lengüetazo. Ella se limpio la cara con los guantes, en realidad no le importaba, y comenzó a reír junto con Hiccup.

-Pare que le gustas a los dragones – dijo el joven que era muchísimo más alto que ella, a pesar de tener la misma edad. – dime ¿ese Nadder es tuyo?

-No – dijo ella – es de mi madre, no se deja montar por nadie, excepto por ella. Es un gruñón.

La idea de Hiccup tenía un fallo, pero no era de preocupar, pronto conseguirían un dragón para ella

-Tengo una idea, serias muy buena en la academia, y podrías conocer muchos más de estos dragones, que parecen gustarte mucho, Bueno, solo si tu quieres – la expresión en la cara de la chica de cabello enmarañado cambio drásticamente, se puso sorpresivamente muy seria y miro el piso, así pasaron un par de minutos sin que ninguno abriera la boca, cuando Hiccup lo iba hacer, la madre de la chica salió la casa un poco preocupada, hasta que vio al joven, por eso la demora.

-¡Cariño! Qué bueno que llegaste Y… ¡Hiccup! Que haces aquí, que bueno verte – la mujer haciendo como ni no se hubiera dado cuenta de antemano que el joven estaba ahí; Hiccup la saludo con un notorio tono de timidez en su voz. Se notaba que le tenía algo de

-miedo a la mujer, a pesar de la sonrisa que le enseñaba.

-Hola, hace un tiempo que no la veía, ¿cómo ha estado?

- muy bien, gracias por traerla, pero ahora tenemos cosas que hacer, te veo luego cariño – se llevo a la joven a dentro, se notaba que estaba apresurada, el joven dio media vuelta, un poco triste porque la chica no le dio una respuesta y se subió al dragón cuando ellas entraron a la casa, pero antes de que él pudiera despegar, la chica saco la cabeza por la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana en la academia Hiccup! – y se volvió entrar.

El joven sonrió y alzó el vuelo, estaba seguro que su llegada será bueno para todos, les hacían faltan cosas nuevas que hacer, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, estaba feliz de haber tomado esa decisión, quizás mañana le preguntaría su nombre.

El interior de la casa de Verdandi, nada malo ocurría, solo que la demora de su hija había asustado un poco a la fuerte mujer, pero en realidad estaba feliz de que hablara con ese joven. Estoico es Basto y Verdandi, eran grandes amigos, en realidad ella era amiga de la difunta mujer del jefe, y que sus hijo se conocieran le daba un calor en el estomago, sentía que esa amistad que hiso con Valka reviviría en aquellos niño. Eso la hacía feliz.

Así el día siguió con normalidad, por fin pudo tomar su desayuno, el hambre la estaba matando pero ¿quién se acuerda de comer cuando estás montando un dragón? , mañana dio paso al calor del día, ayudo a curtir las pieles que consiguió con el mercader, una de las pieles de oso pardo se quedo con ella, su madre le hiso unas modificaciones en metal y estas se ajustaron perfectamente en sus hombros, amaba la capas. Los tonos rojizos llenaron el cielo y luego de alimentar a los dragones, se recostó a dormir, mientras más temprano mejor, pensaba, tenía claro que los nervios no la dejaría dormir en paz, no estaba segura de que su decisión fuera buena, y pero de algún modo muy extraño el joven hijo de estoico le traía confianza, sentía como si se hubieran conocido de antes, quizás no solo los rasgos físicos se heredaban, quizás, en algunos casos, las amistades también.

Las estrellas de la noche se ocultaron detrás de las nubes, y pronto una tenue lluvia golpeo los techos de las casa y ella aun no podía dormir. Estaba nerviosa. De un momento a otro sus ojos se serraron y todos los nervios se volvieron dulces sueños.

El sol recién se comenzaba asomar por el cielo y todo estaba cubierto de agua por la lluvia de la noche; ella se vistió tan rápido como pudo, armo una cuantas trenzas dentó de su cabello, se calzo las botas, se puso sus guantes y se amarro la piel de oso al cuello. Era demasiado temprano pero sus nerviosismo era más que ella, tomo una olla con agua y la puso al fuego, comió pan con una infusión de hierbas, las primera que pillo. Dejo una nota en la mesa y salió corriendo de la casa hasta llegar a las puertas de la morada de Estoico el vasto, en busca de Hiccup.

No estaba totalmente segura de lo que hacía hay, solo sabía que necesitaba llegar a su casa. Decidió no tocar la puerta, sería un suicidio, despertar al jefe, por muy amigo de la familia que fuese era un suicidio. Tomo unas piedras del piso y las lanzo dentro de la ventana de Hiccup, el dragón no tardo en asomar la cabeza por la ventana.

-Toothless perdóname – estaba segura que las piedras le habían caído al dragón de negras escamas – ¿puedes despertar a Hiccup?

El dragón entendió el pedido y al par de minutos asomo a la cabeza el joven despeinado

-Hiccup - dijo arrastrando la voz, como si tratara de susurrar, lo que no resultaba, solo hacía que su voz sonara ronca – ¡necesito hablarte!

El chico entendió que en realidad hablar por la ventana sería estúpido, mas quenada porque la chica tenía pinta de estar imitando a un dragón o algo parecido. Salió vestido por la ventana con ayuda de chimuelo, al bajar el quedo sobre el dragón junto a la chica

-Hiccup no creo que pueda ir – todo lo que esa noche había surgido en su cabeza estaba indeciso por salir y ser escuchado – es que… yo...

-Hey no tengas miedo, cree que no te harán nada, son una buenas personas – peso las cosas uno segundos - … quizás Snotlout no, pero el resto son buenas personas.

-¿Crees que me les caeré bien?

-¡Por supuesto! Ven, ya me despertaste, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a dar un paseo? Así se te despeja un poco la mente

-Está bien, perdón por despertarte – así es como la chica subió de un salto al dragón

-Te digo una cosa – hablo Hiccup luego de un rato de estar volando alrededor de Berk, habían contado algunas de sus experiencias de vida, la joven e Hiccup estaba espalda con espalda, no le tenía ningún miedo a caer o morir. Ambos se estaba llevando muy bien y entre risas termino de amanecer – no te queda mas opción que conocer a los demás

-¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿¡Hiccup que hiciste!?

-Bueno pude que… les los haya reunido a todos para hoy en la tarde y los obligué a venir, en realidad hice que Astrid los amenazara

-Oh vamos ¡Estas de broma! No puedo

-No tengas miedo

-¡No tengo miedo! – el tomo de irritación en su voz era demasiado notorio, le recordada a Astrid, no era bueno hacerlas ver débiles, era algo que lamentarías el resto de tu vida.

-Entonces qué es?- trato de sonar lo más amable posible, no quería morir hay

-Yo… yo… - las palabras no salían y el dragón comenzó a descender cerca de una quebrada cubierta de yerba - si ¡! Lo estoy! ¡Qué carajo quieres que haga! Llevo años temiéndole al rechazo y Tú… Tu… aaaaaaaagh! Tu Quieres que mágicamente deje de esconderme

-No tienes porque hacerlo… - el dragón aun no terminaba de aterrizar y la chica salto, no podía huir ¿a donde iría?, estaba parada en la nada, si corría se perdería y si se quedaba estaba obligada a discutir con Hiccup

-¡Oye! –Hiccup y su pierda de metal la alcanzaron, y la sujeto por los hombros – te prometo porque se me caiga la otra pierna que si te hacen algo, se los daré de comida a los lobos, ¿si?

No quería, tenía miedo, miedo a no ser lo que el mundo espera, ella quería ser diferente, pero no quería estar sola bajo el rechazo, no, no quería no quedar sola. ¿Porque tenía miedo hacer amigos? Y al mismo tiempo ¿era lo que mas decimaba?

-¡Bien! Confió en ti

-¡Genial! Aun que un rato antes de la reunión con los chico ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Matarte – lo dijo como su fiera lo más normal del mundo, con los hombros encogidos y un mal intento de seriedad – pero no creo que a ti te agrade mucho así que… ¡tu las traes!

La chica toco al dragón negro, quien enseguida comenzó a corretear a los dos jóvenes, le pego un empujo ha Hiccup y luego corrió junto a la chica, era el turno de joven de corretearlos, así paso en tiempo, se corretearon asta agotarse, y luego comieron una cuantas manzanas que sacaron de unos arboles cercanos, ya era hora. En instante estaba subiendo el largo puente que llevaba a la academia.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos

-Hipo te voy a matar por esto

-Oh vamos no será tan malo y sabes, te tengo una sorpresa, Estoy seguro que te encantara – la chica lo miro con una ceja alzada, ¿una sorpresa?

Llegaron a la academia, y para la sorpresa de la joven estaba vacía, nadie había llegado aun, miro a Hiccup con el seño fruncido, ¿qué rayos estaba planeando este loco?

-Mira ayúdame en algo, allá atrás hay una caja roja, si puedes traerme lo que hay en el interior te lo agradecería mucho – miro a la niña con una cara de perrito, casi rogándole que lo hiciera

-Aaaagh voy, te lo repito Haddock, voy a matarte por esto

la chica entro, Hiccup sabia que tardaría un rato en encontrar esa caja, con la cantidad de porquerías inútiles que habían hay.

Hiccup trabajo con un trapo en sacarle el barro a Toothless, cuando el Nadder azul de Astrid entro rápidamente y a terrizo, seguido por Fishlegs, lo gemelos Thorson y finalmente Snotlout, todos bajaron de los dragones y se ubicaron cerca de Hiccup, Astrid fue la primera en preguntar que hacían reunidos aquí, a pesar de que ella lo sabía todo.

-Y dime cariño, ¿desde cuándo nos reúnes con corniales invitaciones como esta? – dijo sarcásticamente

-¡¿Cordialmente!? ¡Astrid me amenazo con cortarme el cuello con un hacha! – el más bajo de los hombres del grupo hablo, Snotlout lucía un poco molesto, al parecer no le gustaba que Astrid lo amenazara de ese modo

-Creo que fue solo contigo Snotlout – dijo Tuffnut entre risas, su cabello ya no era lacio como hace unos años, sino que ahora usaba draeslos, mientras que su hermana Ruffnut usaba las mismas largas trenzas.

-Les quiere presentar a alguien, mas les vale que la traten bien, No tiene idea lo que tuve que pasar para que viniera, _ella_ es increíblemente terca ¡Por thor!

-Dijiste ¿_ella_?, así que es una chica eh? – las intenciones de Snotlout eran obvias, cierto era que con Astrid las cosas nunca le resultaron, y un trataba de hacer que la gemela se fijara en él, pero le costaba un poco porque Fishlegs tenía el mismo propósito de conquista, y su hermano también era un problema.

El fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabesa por parte de Tuffnut hiso que el casco se le callera

-Eres increíble – dijo Ruff leyendo los pensamientos de su hermano, mejor dicho, de todos los presentes. Snotlout solo coloco el casco devuelta en su lugar y se cruzo de brazos.

-Y dime ¿Hiccup donde está la chica misteriosa? – estaba vez era Fishlegs, Hiccup no alcanzo a contestar porque luego de un fuerte estruendo en una de la jaulas traseras de la academia, salió la "chica misteriosas" con el contenido de la dichosa caja, era una silla de montar nueva.

-Hiccup, esto era lo que estabas buscando ¿no? – la chica salió mirando la silla que tenía entre sus brazos, cuando alzo la vista cayó en cuenta de la cantidad de personas y dragones que la miraban con atención – hola...

-Chicos, les presento a-

-… Kara, mi nombre es Kara.

**Comenten :) **

**Sugerencias, reclamos y suposiciones para el próximo capítulo.**

By Naba

**Tuve que subir esto de nuevo D: sin querer lo borre XD**

**Si quieren saber más de Kára, busquen los links de mi perfil **


End file.
